Les souvenirs de Fred
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: Une explosion, des cris, des souvenirs, deux frères, la fin d'un rêve.
Fred Weasley était étendu sur la pierre froide de Poudlard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout semblait flou autour de lui, les murs oscillaient dangereusement, les élèves hurlaient, et pourtant aucun son ne parvenait à ces oreilles. Il voulu se relever, une douleur indescriptible traversa son corps. Il abandonna ces efforts dans un grognement sourd avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, terrassé par la douleur, il restait la, immobile. La panique sur son visage était évidente pour quiconque prenait le temps de s'arrêter pour regarder le corps immobile du jeune homme. Mais qui prenait le temps de s'arrêter quand les sorts fusaient de toute parts et que la mort habitait le château.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il fallait à tout pris qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Son corps fut pris de spasmes. Légers au début, puis plus violents.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose.

Percy.

Rires.

George.

Sourires.

Explosion.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le mur opposé. George était la, à quatre patte dans la poussière soulevée par l'explosion. Il toussait, mais ne semblait pas blessé, juste un léger filet de sang le long de son front, venant sont doute obscurcir sa vue en passant sur son oeil gauche.  
Percy était la aussi, adossé au mur, une expression d'incrédulité et de panique plaqué sur le visage. Paralysé par la peur, il était aussi immobile que les grandes statues de pierres qui venaient s'incruster dans les murs du château.

C'est amusant, Fred n'avait jamais remarqué à quelle point les statues étaient détaillées, il passait pourtant devant elle plus d'une dizaine de fois par jour.

Une brusque secousse la tira de sa rêverie.

George.

A genoux à côté de son frère, ses lèvres s'agitaient sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ou peut-être que le son ne parvenait juste pas à ces oreilles. Comment savoir.  
Fred sourit et nicha sa main dans celle de son frère.

Jamais un contact humain ne lui avait apporté autant de chaleur et de réconfort.

Angelina.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Un amour de jeunesse. Elle avait la peau douce.

\- Fred ! Regarde moi ! Fred

Tient, le son était revenu apparemment. Peut-être avait-il toujours été la du restes.

\- George.

Fred sourit, il aimait son frère, il était content d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Ca va allez, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Percy aide moi !

Percy ne bougea pas. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait, il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'explosion, et les larmes sur ses joues laissaient des traces blanchâtres sur la crasse qui recouvrait sont visage.

La crasse.

Sa aussi il connaissait. Les entrainements de Quidditch en hiver. Les gâteaux de boue chez la tante Murielle. Les explosions de leurs nombreuses expériences catastrophiques.

Explosion.

Une autre explosion venait de faire trembler les murs du château. Quelques portraits vinrent se fracasser sur le sol. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien d'Ombrage et de ses décrets placardés au quatre coins de l'école. L'espace d'un court instant, les feux d'artifice remplacèrent les sorts, les décrets remplacèrent les tableaux, les cris laissèrent place aux rires.

Une fenêtre explosa. Les morceaux de verres tombèrent au sol dans un tintement mélodieux. Un bruit cristallin parmi le chaos. Fred les regarda tomber, rebondir sur le sol tâchés de sang et s'éparpiller autour de lui.

\- C'est trop tard George, il faut y allez, on ne peut plus rien pour lui … murmura une voix.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

Abandonner.

Il avait abandonné ses études pour George. Pour lui. Pour son rêve. Est-ce la fin d'un rêve ? Une explosion, une bribe de souvenirs chaotiques et la main d'un frère ?

Des cris retentissent à l'autre bout du couloir.

Cris.

Les seuls cris qu'il avaient entendu était ceux de sa sœur quand elle se réveillait avec la figure violette à cause de leurs potions. Ceux de Rusard quand il découvrait la bouse de dragon dans le tiroir ou il rangeait ses lettres d'apprentissages magique. Ceux de sa mère quand elle découvrait leurs cachettes d'objets illicites.

\- Fred ! Fred

La voix de son frère n'était que supplice. Ses larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Fred. Quelque touche de fraicheur sur la surface chaude et sale de son propre visage. Comme les gouttes de rosée sur son visage les matins de printemps.

Printemps.

Les longues courses en ballais dans les campagnes moldus. Les freinages d'urgences et les atterrissages express dans les champs de blés pour éviter de se faire repérer. Les piques-niques en famille. Les escapades nocturne à Prés-au-Lard.

Une violente secousse agita son corps douloureux. Sa respiration se bloqua. Son dos s'arqua sous la douleur. Dans une tentative désespérée, il inspira l'air âcre et chaud de l'atmosphère à plein poumons. Une odeur de sang, de feu, de peur monta à son nez, lui piqua la gorges et fit pleurer ses yeux.

Odeur.

La cuisine de sa mère les soirs de Noël. La cuisine des elfes de maison à Poudlard. Les bonbons de chez HoneyDuck. Le parfum de Ginny. Celui d'Angelina. L'odeur du dortoir.

\- Il faut y allez ! George on va se faire tuer !

\- Non !

George.

C'était la première personne qu'il avait connu. Et la dernière qu'il allait connaître. Vivre sans frère était vivre sans air. Vivre sans amour. Vivre sans son cœur. On ne vivait pas. On survivait.

Pendant un instant, un chagrin profond pris place dans le cœur de Fred. Il abandonnait son frère. Il resserra un peut plus la pression sur la main de ce dernier, autant que son corps affaiblit le lui permettait.

Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu dire à son frère en cet instant précis.

Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'oublie pas.

Ces lèvres gercées et tâchées de sang s'agitèrent fébrilement.

George approcha son visage ruisselant de celui de son frère.

\- Hey George …

\- Oui ?

\- Je serrai toujours plus beau que toi tu sais, murmura Fred avec un demi sourire sur son visage marqué par la douleur.

George souffla et sourit avant d'ajouter

\- Alors la ça m'étonnerait, tout le monde sait que je suis le plus beau de nous deux.

Une nouvelle explosion retenti. Fred Ferme les yeux.

\- promet moi de ne jamais baisser les bras George.

\- Promis.

\- Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, dit-il entre deux respirations difficiles.

\- Je .. Je vais essayer Fredy.

\- George …

\- …

\- n'oublie jamais que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi.

\- … Promis …

Une autre explosion, plus proche cette fois, envoie la poussière voler jusqu'aux jumeaux.

Poussière.

Et si c'était ça finalement la fin d'un rêve.


End file.
